Mistletoe Kisses
by EvanAngiReid
Summary: Parker and Eliot kiss under the mistletoe. What happens next? Originally a oneshot in "Stolen Moment" but has grown into it's own prompted mini series. Updates will be sporadic, if they happen at all. Combine my hatred of typing stories up and the fact that all chapters happen to coincide with random prompts that I think will work with my story line, I make no promises.
1. Mistletoe Kisses

Mistletoe Kisses

Prompt: Mistletoe  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer, Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux  
Pairings: Parker/Eliot Spencer, Nathan Ford/Sophie Devereaux

The crew had gathered for Christmas as Nate's Boston apartment, but Hardison had bailed early, muttering something about a very important raid.

As Eliot was about to leave, after all, it was late, and Nate and Sophie looked like they were about to go at it right there on the couch, guests be damned, and that was not something that he wanted to be witness to, Parker skipped over to give him a hug. This was something she had taken to doing after ha had almost been killed on a job. He had one foot out the door when Sophie looked over to toss out a goodbye, and her eyes widened.

"mistletoe!" she exclaimed and pointed to the doorway, where sure enough, a plastic mistletoe hung.

Eliot grinned and leaned down, giving Parker a quick peck on the lips before leaving with a wink. The thief promptly disappeared out the window, leaving Nate and Sophie to discover a similar sprig of the holiday plant above the mastermind's bed.


	2. Kiss

Kiss

Prompt: kiss  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker

Ever since the kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas eave, Parker had been acting weird, well, weirder than normal. She never sat next to Eliot on the couch anymore, she made an effort to avoid eye contact with him, but he could feel her grey-blue eyes on him during briefings, and she was never in a room alone with him. The rest of the crew probably hadn't noticed the awkwardness between their team mates, but Eliot sure did.

It was a week after new years and the hitter was in his basement working out when there was a knock on the door of his converted farmhouse. He quickly answered, not expecting it to be the crazy blonde thief who had been on his mind so much as of late. But there she was, actually knocking on a door.

"Parker, you knocked" he didn't bother to hide his surprise.

"yeah, Sophie told me it'd be more polite" wow, and she listened to what someone told her. This was a monumentous occasion.

"Alright then, why are you here?" Eliot was confused. She had been avoiding him like the plague for weeks, and now here she was, at his front door.

Parker bit her lip for a moment, as if trying to make a decision, before lurching forward and pressing her lips to his. He stilled in shock, until his mind processed exactly what was happening, at which time he responded and gently pushed her away.

"Parker… What was that?"

"It was a kiss Sparky. I've wanted to kiss you again since Christmas." She looked down, positive that this had been a mistake until Eliot spoke again.

"Well, in that case…" he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her into another kiss.


	3. Breakfast

Prompt: Breakfast  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters Parker, Eliot Spencer  
Pairing: Parker/Eliot Spencer

Parker woke up slowly and unfurled herself from her catlike position, then looked around. This was bad. She didn't have a clue where she was. She remembered going over to Eliot's and kissing him… OH! That must be where she was. Crap. This was even worse.

Reminding herself that she'll have to see him sometime, she riffled through his drawers, pulled out a tee-shirt that looked like it'd be a bit big on Eliot, and crept silently down the hall until she found him in the kitchen tending to something on the stove. She gave a weary smile and hopped up onto the counter.

Eliot turned around when he heard her and bit his lip hard to stifle a groan,

"Damn it darlin' are you trying to kill me?" He eyes her outfit which consists of his favorite shirt that comes down just above her knees and hangs off one shoulder, and if he had to guess, nothing else.

She shakes her head. "Of course not Eliot. Why would I try to kill you? It looks like your making breakfast."

"Damn right I am" He chuckles. She grins.


	4. Doing the Math

Prompt: Put two and two together dummy! I like you!  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

Eliot thought they needed to talk. They slept together and hadn't spoken about it in a month. It wasn't like things were weird or anything, but you just had to talk about these things eventually. Parker thought the answers were obvious.

"What is there to talk about?"

"How about the fact that we slept together?!"

"Put two and two together, dummy! I like you!"


	5. Sunset

Prompt: Sunset  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

They sat on the flat roof of Parker's warehouse wrapped in fleece blankets, eyes turned to the sky. As the sunset painted its colours across the dusky sky, they both smiled fondly at each other. A year ago, in this very spot, she had agreed to marry him, and in six months time she would be his wife.

But for now, this sunset was enough.


End file.
